fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Precure
Wolf Precure (ウルフプリキュア Urufu Purikyua) is a fanseries by Cure Wonder; it was originally created by Cure Wolf. It is about 3 girls, Kibouno Etsuko, Kiseki Hinata, and Kiyoshi Haruna, who transform into Pretty Cure to save the Woodland Kingdom. It takes place after the Sailor Suit Arc, and the characters' names--as well as the voice actors' names--are in surname-first name order. The opening theme is '' By the moon! Wolf Precure'', and the ending themes are Joyful Miracles and Ganbalance de Dance ~Tsuki de Odorutachi~. Plot Woodland Kingdom was once a beautiful place where the inhabitants who lived there, the Little Wolves and the Wolf People, lived in peace, harmony, and order. However, the leader of the Dark Mountain Kingdom, Lord Kurokawa, and his army defeated King Hikaru and his army then Kurokawa destroyed the Wolf Moon Jewel, causing the pieces to scatter; Hikaru used his maximum power to defeat and drive Kurokawa and his army away, but the Woodland Kingdom was in ruins as a result of the battle, and Hikaru transformed into a Little Wolf due to using his maximum power and the jewel being broken (Slight spoiler: he stays in this form until the Cures find the missing pieces of the Wolf Moon Jewel). So, he called for three Little Wolves who were wearing Cure Amulets and told them to find three special girls destined to be the Wolf Precure. The Little Wolves then went down to Earth, or Terra Country, as the Woodlanders call it to find the Pretty Cure. On Earth, in Tsukinokiseki Town, there is a girl named Kibouno Estuko who is tomboyish, she is basically born to lead, and brings joy to the people around her. One day, she saved a Little Wolf from being bullied by a group of little kids; then the small creature named Kouki told Etsuko that she is a Pretty Cure and gave her the Cure Amulet that he was wearing. After transforming into a Pretty Cure, Etsuko has to find two other girls, Kiseki Hinata and Kiyoshi Haruna, to be her partners in order to defeat the Dark Mountain Kingdom and find the missing pieces of the sacred Wolf Moon Jewel so the Woodland Kingdom can return to how it once was. Will the Wolf Precure be able to find the missing pieces of the jewel and save Woodland Kingdom? Characters Pretty Cure Kibouno Etsuko (希望の悦子 Kibouno Etsuko)/ Cure Howl (キュアハウル Kyua Hauru) Intro: "The wolf's howl, Cure Howl!" Attacks: "Pretty Cure Howl Wave!", "Pretty Cure Howl Wave Explosion!", "Wolf Yell!" Transformation Device and Weapon: Cure Amulet and Howl Caller Voiced by: Matsuoka Yuki Etsuko is 14 year old who is in her 2nd year of middle school and has a bright, uninhibited personality. She is tomboyish due to never wearing dresses and skirts unless she has to wear them, but has a soft spot for accessories and cute things; she especially loves stuffed animals and has a small collection of them. She is a natural leader and people of all ages have faith in her leadership skills. Etsuko loves playing sports and her favorite sport is soccer which she plays in her school's soccer team. She is always cheerful and optimistic; she brings joy to the people around her and she babysits as a part-time job. Etsuko is free-spirited, and she doesn't take life too seriously which causes her to not take being a Pretty Cure seriously in the first episode; she takes her task as Pretty Cure more seriously in the second episode and forward. She does not like being "restrained" and she is very energetic; her classmates call her "Genki-chan" (元気ちゃん Genki-chan). She has a strong sense of justice and can be slightly condescending to anyone who uses underhanded tactics. She excels at sports and, even though she is average at her studies, she does her best at them. She is a fan of Kiyoshi Haruna, who is her fan. Etsuko is also a famous dancer called "Genki"(元気 Genki) and her Cure form is Cure Howl. Etsuko has tanned skin, light brown hair worn in a side ponytail with a large hot pink ribbon, blue eyes, and a thin, athletic body with strong legs and a medium chest. Kiseki Hinata (奇跡向日葵 Kiseki Hinata)/ Cure Claw (キュアクロー Kyua Kurō) Intro: "The wolf's claws, Cure Claw!" Attacks: "Pretty Cure Claw Slash!", "Pretty Cure Claw Slash Impact!", "Wolf Teleport!" Transformation Device and Weapon: Cure Amulet and Claw Brace Voiced by: Kuwatani Natsuko Hinata is 14 years old who is in her 2nd year of middle school like Etsuko and has a warm, gentle nature. She is more feminine than Etsuko due to love wearing dresses and skirts, she also loves accessories and she gushes over cute things; she has a large collection of stuffed animals. She is more calm and gentle-natured than Etsuko. She is excellent at her studies; she also likes sports, but she watches them rather than play them. She likes volleyball and excels at it; it's the only sport she is good at. She is described by her classmates as "lovely" and is popular. She is graceful and polite to everyone even if they are being rude to her, but she does not like being looked down upon or talked down to. She does not want to seem selfish or standoffish. Hinata works at her parents' café called "Masquerade Café" and her Cure form is Cure Claw. Hinata has pale skin, long dark blue hair with a small ponytail tied at the back of her head, dark blue eyes, a slender body, and a large chest. Kiyoshi Haruna (淳遥菜 Kiyoshi Haruna)/ Cure Fang (キュアファング Kyua Fangu) Intro: "The wolf's fangs, Cure Fang!" Attacks: "Pretty Cure Fang Shoot!", "Pretty Cure Fang Shoot Hurricane!", "Wolf Reflection Shield!" Appearance: Dark brown hair worn straight with a purple headband and dark brown eyes Transformation Device and Weapon: Cure Amulet and Fang Arrow Voiced by: Chihara Minori Haruna is 13 years old who is in her 1st year of middle school unlike Etsuko and Hinata; she is shy and reserved. She is modest and wears long-sleeved tops as well as long dresses and skirts when not in her idol outfit. She gushes over accessories and cute things, having almost a big collection of stuffed animals as Hinata. She is a quiet introvert who likes to read a lot, and would rather read than talk to people. Haruna is smart and athletic; she is also talented for her age. Due to her modesty, she blushes at compliments. She is sometimes not honest with her feelings; she wants to keep friends, but she is worried that she can't keep them despite being well-liked by her classmates. Haruna appears to be emotionless, but shows more emotion than she lets on. She is really a kind, sweet, and generous person who cares about others, but she is also not afraid to speak her mind and appears condescending to people who can't comprehend her intelligence which causes conflicts with Hinata; she can also be demanding at times: for example, she insists that Hinata calls her "Kiyoshi-san" while Etsuko calls her "Haruna-chan" when she first meets them, and she also wants to sit next to Etsuko at and, at first, would tell people to move so she could sit with her favorite dancer. She is a big fan of Kibouno Etsuko, to the point of addressing her as "Etsuko-sama", who is her fan. Haruna is a famous idol called "Nagato" (長門 Nagato) and her Cure form is Cure Fang. Haruna has light skin, dark brown hair worn straight with a purple headband, dark brown eyes, and a thin, slender body with a small chest. Mascots Kouki/Ayumu Kouki (幸輝/歩夢幸輝 Kouki/Ayumu Kouki) Voiced by: Kobayashi Sanae Kouki is a Little Wolf from the Woodland Kingdom and is Etsuko's mascot. He shows similarities to his partner; he is energetic, uninhabited, cheerful, loves sports, and wants others to be happy. However, Kouki gets frustrated sometimes when Etsuko and Emi are careless though he gets careless on occasions. He has a human form named Ayumu Kouki and ends his sentences with "~kouki" or "~ki" when he talks in his Little Wolf/mascot form. In his Little Wolf/mascot form, he has black fur, red ears, a red tail tip, and light blue eyes; in his human form, he has tanned skin, red hair that is like Lady Bat's without the ponytail, and brown eyes. Emi/Ayaka Emiko (絵美/彩花絵美子 Emi/Ayaka Emiko) Voiced by: Orikasa Fumiko Emi is a Little Wolf from the Woodland Kingdom and is Hinata's mascot. She shows similarities to her partner; she is calm, gentle, kind, polite, and loves accessories, but she gets careless sometimes. However, Emi scolds Hinata if the latter is being selfish and/or offstandish; she tries her best not to be selfish though she can be offstandish when she gets dirty or if someone is using bad manners. She has a human form named Ayaka Emiko and ends her sentences with "~emi" or "~mi" when she talks in her Little Wolf/mascot form. In her Little Wolf/mascot form, she has black fur, purple ears, a purple tail tip, and dark blue eyes; in her human form, she has light skin, long purple hair worn straight that comes to her waist, dark blue eyes, and a medium chest. Kaede/Ayaka Kaede (楓/彩花楓 Kaede/Ayaka Kaede) Voiced by: Shirator Yuri Kaede is a Little Wolf from the Woodland Kingdom and is Haruna's mascot. She shows similarities to her partner; she is shy, modest, generous, soft-spoken, and loves reading books, but she is rather clumsy. Kaede reminds Haruna to be nice to Hinata, tells the latter to control her "fangirlishness" when around Etsuko, and encourages her partner to express her (Haruna's) emotions. She has a human form named Ayaka Kaede and ends her sentences with "~kaede" or "~de" when she talks in her Little Wolf/mascot form. In her Little Wolf/mascot form, she has black fur, pale pink ears, a pale pink tail tip, and baby blue eyes; in her human form, she has pale skin, pale pink hair that comes past her shoulders, light blue eyes, an a small chest. Allies King Hikaru/Karu-kun (輝国王/カルくん Hikaru Kokuou/Karu-kun) Voiced by: Yasunori Matsumoto (King Hikaru) and Takagi Reiko (Karu-kun) King Hikaru is the ruler of Woodland Kingdom and husband of Queen Hikari. He is benevolent, caring, kind, and fair; these qualities make him beloved among his subjects, and he is shown to be very protective of them and his kingdom. Hikaru is shown to be willing to do anything to save the Woodland Kingdom: for example, he used up his maximum power to end the battle between the two kingdoms even though the Wolf Moon Jewel was shattered by Lord Kurokawa and it would transform him into a Little Wolf, and he stays in this form, until the pieces of the jewel would be put together again. He sent Kouki, Emi, and Kaede to Earth (Terra Country) to find the legendary Pretty Cure to put the jewel back together and save the Woodland Kingdom. A running gag is that the Cures call him "Wolf Prince" and he responds with, "I am NOT a prince~karu! I am a king ~karu!" He appears in episode 11 to tell the Cures why were they chosen and what their mission is. Hikaru, in his Little Wolf form, is called "Karu-kun" by the Cures, much to his dismay and annoyance; he ends his sentences with "~karu" and he is unable to transform into a human unlike Kouki, Emi, and Kaede. His personality changes slightly in his Little Wolf form; he is more immature, short-tempered, and is a crybaby, but he still is kind and caring as always and does his best to help the Cures by giving them advice and information about their mission. He loves Queen Hikari and is very kind to her. Miki (美樹 Miki) Voiced by: Eri Kitamura Miki, also called "Miki-san" (美樹さん Miki-san) by the girls, is one of the Wolf People. She looks and acts like a typical yamato nadeshiko, but she also likes to play board games and have fun. Miki is friendly, outgoing, and acts as an older sister figure for the Cures. Since Kouki calls her by the "-chan" suffix, instead of the "-san" suffix like the girls and his cousins, it is implied that he has a close bond with her. Miki also helps out the girls by giving them advice, whether it is about being Pretty Cure or simply on everyday things. She originally came from the Woodland Kingdom, but came down to Earth (Terra Country) to help the Pretty Cure and to take care of Karu-kun. Miki has a human form to blend in with the citizens of Tsukinokiseki Town. Queen Hikari/Kari-chan Voiced by: Kouda Mariko (Queen Hikari) and Sugaya Yayoi (Kari-chan) Queen Hikari is the co-ruler of the Woodland Kingdom and wife of King Hikaru. She is a strong, kind, fair, and treats her subjects with respect; she is just as beloved among her subjects as her husband is. She is loyal and devoted to Hikaru; much so that she disguised herself as a Little Wolf and went to Earth--Terra Country as the Woodland Kingdom and Dark Mountain denizens call it--to escape Lord Kurokawa and to make sure that Karu-kun, which is Hikaru's Little Wolf name, is alright. Hikari has a lot of faith in the Pretty Cure and always encourages them. A running gag is that the Cures call her "Wolf Princess" and she responds with "I'm a queen, not a princess ~kari!" She appears in episode 12 to tell the Cures why she came to their world. Hiakri, in her Little Wolf form, is called "Kari-chan" by the Cures, much to her delight; she ends her sentence with "~kari" and she is unable to transform into a human unlike Kouki, Emi, and Kaede. Her personality changes slightly in her Little Wolf form; she is more childish, gets offended easily, and is scared of spiders, but she is still compassionate and kind as she always is and cheers the Cures up when they are feeling down. She loves King Hikaru and is very caring towards him. Category:Fan Series Category:Wolf Precure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:New Fanseries Category:Fananime